


Your Hands Around My Throat

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Akaashi, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kink, M/M, dominance wrestling, facefuck, gagging, sub!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi has to punish Kuroo for not keeping his teeth to himself.





	Your Hands Around My Throat

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand my summary, in some of my one shots in this series I've mentioned Kuroo having a biting kink.
> 
> Next will be BoKuro...and then I'll focus on some ot3/ot4...and maybe add in some other characters for...some other ideas I don't want to give away.

“It’s unusual for us to be at home alone, together.”

 

“Mmm...it is, isn’t it.”

 

“We could be doing something…”

 

Akaashi rose his gaze from his laptop, his eyebrows rising as he stared at Kuroo.  He hummed, eyebrows knitting together.  “You know, I think I owe you punishment, for biting Kenma on the neck when he told you not to,” he closed the laptop placing it on the coffee table.  He could see the older frown.  “The longer you avoid punishment, the worse it’ll be for you.”  That was a false statement.  Punishments were only meant to push the boundaries, never to actually hurt them.  Though, in the same sense, it was a true statement.  “If you want it, work for it.”

 

The younger smirked spreading his legs on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.  His cold grey eyes watching as his boyfriend got on his hands and knees.  With his untamed bed head he looked like a beast.  A beast that needs tamed.  He watched as Kuroo crawled over to him, a look of lust in his eyes.  If he thought he was going to be the one topping.  He was dead wrong. 

 

“Get to it,” Akaashi tapped his foot under Kuroo’s chin, expecting the older male to grab his ankle.  He wasn’t surprised when he was suddenly pulled from the couch, his boyfriend trying to dominate him.  Not today.  He stared at the older’s wolfish grin, ready to devour him.  “Such a bad boy today,” he clicked his tongue, too bad he knew everything about him.  Akaashi moved, kicking his foot straight into Kuroo’s, distracting him with pain as he flipped them over.  Of course the other had a strategy too, causing them to roll on the floor, wrestling.  ‘Pain in the ass Kuroo,’ he thought, finally slamming his boyfriend into the ground, hand around his throat, applying a small amount of pressure.  “So strong, but not strong enough,” that was a lie, Kuroo could overpower him if he wished.  He grounded his hips into the older’s electing a small groan from him, his hand still on his throat.  

 

“Do you want me to remove your cloths for you?” 

 

“Yes,” Kuroo hissed as the younger grounded his hips down again.  “God, yes.”

 

“You shouldn’t have been bad then, take them off yourself, and prepare yourself in the bedroom,” Akaashi ordered, getting off of his boyfriend, smirking as he bared his teeth.  Such a beast.  “Go,” he ordered, watching him huff, getting up from the ground and going to the bedroom.

 

Akaashi grinned as he sat on the couch, picking up his phone.  No messages from his other two boyfriends.  Looking at the clock, Bokuto would be home in a few hours, though he thinks he remember’s Kenma saying he’s at the cafe from open to close tonight.  A shame.  

 

He played on his phone as minute’s passed by.  He ignored the moans coming from the bedroom, even though they went straight to his cock.  This was Kuroo’s punishment.  “Keiji~” he heard the older call for him as he sent an encouraging text to Kenma, that they will all dog pile together on the couch and watch a movie if he wanted once he was off work.  Also what he wanted for supper.  He waited for his boyfriend to text him back with his answers.  Smiling he went to Bokuto’s contact sending him a text, asking him to bring home takeout.

 

Akaashi moved, getting up from the couch, stretching his arms high above his head before tugging off his shirt, walking into the room.  His eyes locking on Kuroo’s seeing him breath heavily.  His eyes traveling to his leaking cock, his finger’s deep in his ass still.  “Good boy,” he complimented tossing his shirt to the side, tugging off his pants and boxer’s as he stood next to the bed.  “Suck,” he commanded, the older wasting no time.  He nearly hissed as Kuroo’s hot mouth engulfed his cock, wasting no time to suck it.  “Shit, Tetsurou, you’re mouth is the best,” he groaned, but this was also his punishment.  He slid his hands behind Kuroo’s head, grabbing his black hair before forcing him to take all of his cock, he held him against his crotch, moaning as he felt his throat tighten and choke as he tried to breath.  He held him as he tried to push back, struggling to breath.  Akaashi only pulled back when he tapped on his thigh.  He stared at Kuroo, seeing the tears in his eyes before pulling him back, giving a few thrusts before holding him again.  He waited for the taps before letting go completely, letting Kuroo fall back on the bed, tears staining his cheeks.

 

“Was that okay?” he asked his boyfriend as he climbed onto the bed, “y-yeah” was the breathy response.  “You’re being amazing for me, you’re taking your punishment so well,” he purred, pushing the older until he was laying down, grabbing his cock, he stroked it lazily, not enough to get Kuroo off.  “I’m going to choke you, while I fuck you, make you struggle to breath until you are shaking beneath me, a mess,” he spoke lowly, feeling precum on his hand, giving his boyfriend one last stroke before pulling his hand away to line his own cock up to Kuroo’s asshole.

 

Akaashi moved, making sure the head of his cock was inside before pushing in with the snap of his hips.  He watched as Kuroo arched his back moaning, until a hand wrapped around his throat with a hard pressure causing him to choke and cough, his air supply gone.  “Good boy,” Akaashi breathed out, snapping his hips hard and fast, watching tears fall from his eyes.  He loosened his hand, watching his boyfriend gasp for breath before choking him again.  His hips snapping, finding his prostate, hitting it dead on.  He watched as Kuroo arched his back, his head moving as he continued to hit the same spot.  Tear’s spilling from his eyes, spit drolling from the sides of his mouth.  Akaashi loosened his hold again, feeling the older clench around his cock.  He wasn’t going to last long.  

 

Akaashi’s thrusts pounded harder into Kuroo, hitting his prostate every time.  “So good,” he moaned, tightening his hand again.  His free hand on Kuroo’s cock stroking it with his thrusts.  His boyfriend was choking, blubbering mess.  He pushed him further, feeling him tighten more, on edge.  “Cum for me Tetsurou,” he hissed letting go of the older’s throat.  He watched as Kuroo, screamed, arching his back, eyes rolling behind him, as cum splattered over his stomach and chest.  It was enough for Akaashi to cum inside, stilling his hips.  He stayed there for a few seconds before slowly pulling out, looking at his boyfriend covered in cum, sweat and tears.  Yet.  He was oh so beautiful. 

 

“I could say the same,”  Kuroo spoke, his voice raspy, realizing the younger didn’t notice he said his thoughts outloud.  “Like this...you’re beautiful...but next time, I want you to be under me, screaming.”

 

That sounded good.  “Next time then...I didn’t push you too hard, did I?” Akaashi asked as the older shook his head.  He smiled leaning down, kissing him, hard, but passionate.  He pulled back, a thin strand of spit connecting their lips before breaking.  “We should go shower, Bokuto will be here soon, we can cuddle on the couch then and wait for a hard working man, Kenma, to come home.”


End file.
